


Heaven's Secret Weapon

by APeculiarPersuasion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Beelzebub Has a Vulva, Beelzebub has a penis, Group Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APeculiarPersuasion/pseuds/APeculiarPersuasion
Summary: If the phrase "heavenly gangbang" isn't immediately attractive I'm not sure if this'll hold much interest. Also this has a lot of fucking plot for the pwp tag but here we are





	Heaven's Secret Weapon

When Lord Beelzebub came to, they were aware of several things. Firstly, that the room they occupied was certainly not in Hell. It was bright, cool, and clean. If they were capable of feeling love as Angels were, they would have been blasted with the Lord’s everlasting light. Even without that last particular hint, they were able to gather that they were in Heaven.

The second thing they were made aware of was that they were severely weakened. It was as if every cell in their corporation was disobeying orders. Even their spiritual power had been robbed of them. They blinked their pale, milky eyes several times, trying to bring the world back into focus against the bright lights.

The last thing, an afterthought really, was that they were naked. Nude as the day they fell. Their pale, scabby body was spread eagle on a table, four silken ties keeping them firmly against the marble. The ties didn’t hurt, but they were far too strong to break in their currently weakened state. The stone on which they were laid was neither warm nor cool, but that strange peaceful nothing that Heaven was known for. They could raise their neck, but only barely enough to see several figures a stone’s throw away, and beyond that a thousand angels in audience. In audience of what? Beelzebub couldn’t be sure. If they were in this position in Hell, it would have been for torture. But that didn’t quite seem Heaven’s speed, at least, not as they defined torture.

They tested the silk again, struggling uselessly like the fly they technically were. The flies which made up their corporation buzzed at them in a dulled panic. The general tamper of Heaven, even on a demon, prevented nay real existential terror from accumulating. They were worn down to a slow, sleepy kind of confusion in its place.

The buzzing did, however, alert the angels to their captive’s status. Archangels Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel turned towards the disturbance. To the casual observer, they were entirely appropriate. To the rest of Heaven, they were half-naked. Shirt-stays and trousers only. They were practically in the buff.

“The Prince is awake.” Uriel was the first to speak, fearless as ever.

If you wither wing bastards know what’s good for you, you’ll let me go. Now.” Beelzebub gave a growling promise, trying uselessly against the silk.

“We’re less concerned with what’s good for us than what’s good for you.” Michael tsked and approached them alongside her co-conspirator.

“The fuck is going on?” They strained their neck, able to just make out Gabriel as the final figure in view.

“An experiment, Beelzebub.” He began, clapping his shovel-sized hands together once. “And if all goes according to plan, it won’t hurt a spot.”

That was comforting. Whatever kind of experiment it was, they would have preferred it hurt. Pain was familiar, almost comforting.

“When the angel once known as Ligur joined us as he carried on with his significant partner, Hastur…” Michael looked a bit green about the gills, but carried on in her explanation. “In the aftermath, Hastur seemed to… Discorporate, for the lack of a better term. Slowly, very slowly."

“Half a shade on Earth.” Uriel picked up. “We gave it no thought until the pair walked in Heaven unperturbed, as naturally as they did on Earth.

“It was their love, Beelzebub.” Gabriel stood at their feet, violet eyes searching their prone form like it would have the answers beyond that explanation. “Ligur’s love purified him back to an angelic state. And if he could do that, just imagine what we can do for you.”

The angel ran a hand across their chapped, wounded calf. For a moment, a golden sheen ran across their pale skin. Their ears burned, their mind slowly coming to terms with what exactly he meant. The darker force within them writhed and squirmed desperately, trying to escape their bonds. Gabriel traveled around the Prince and leaned down to whisper in their ear, only for them.

“If it harms you, I will stop them.” It was a solemn promise, but one which didn’t soothe Beelzebub’s dark soul.

“Gabriel, don’t…” They blinked slowly at him, not so much speaking as mouthing the words.

“You’ll be healed, Beelzebub. We can be together, publicly… Honestly in the eyes of the Lord, if this works. There doesn’t have to be a war if there are no more demons.”

He moved up and pressed a chaste kiss to their cheek. When he pulled back, his eyes, then his smile widened. Where his Holy lips had been, a seal of blinding light was left. It didn’t burn precisely. It was warm. It “felt”. When the light shimmered away, the skin beneath his touch was healed. It was no longer a flaked, red, raw battlefield angry enough to burst at a moment’s notice. Smooth, almost glowingly pale china revealed itself beneath the old wound.

Michael and Uriel behind him glanced at his handiwork. Both angels gasped. It wasn’t that they’d doubted the method – more so that they didn’t believe so little could work so quickly. The angels behind in audience seemed utterly stunned, the gentle flutter of invisible wings stilled. One could hear a pin drop in all of Heaven.

Beelzebub, now entirely mixed up inside, actually sighed against that touch. No matter how the darkness squirmed, they couldn’t deny how good that had felt, let alone the newly mended skin… Soft, and so full of love. Even a demon couldn’t deny it.

Michael circled around Beelzebub’s other side while Uriel stood at their head. The toe-haired archangel leaned down to reach them and repeated Gabriel’s experiment on their outstretched shoulder. Sure enough, a burst of light and a blaze of healing sent one of the lesions packing.

The prince couldn’t help the whine that escaped them. A soft thing that they couldn’t stop, an opposite small but growing force began twisting within them. It yearned for their touch, their love, their life. Uriel, recognizing a spark in their pale eyes began whispering in their ear.

“That’s it…. Let us take care of you, Beelzebub. You’re safe here…”

Gabriel began to caress Beelzebub’s wiry, outwardly fragile arms. His finger pads left rivers of sparkling gold in their wake. Their nerves twitched beneath his touch. Their cock started to beat to attention. They may have started chaste, but touch-starved as the Prince of Hell was, it was involuntary. Gabriel’s violet eyes met Michael’s blue ones and they gave a relieved, mutual nod. Against all odds, it was working.

“How good you are. So warm, and safe. Ready for us, ready for our love. So open…”

Uriel’s words poured into them like honey, which only made them closer to squirmed when they felt Gabriel’s hand on their cock. They let out a soft gasp and whined, bucking their bony hips against the binds. Gabriel’s eyes were filled to bursting with love, and he stopped just a moment. Even with Hell’s marring, they had always been beautiful to him. Soft and pale, even when stripped with Hellfire’s cruel grasp – but as an angel, he couldn’t imagine just how perfect they would be.

Michael’s nimble hands began retracing Gabriel’s touch and fanned out around it. Shimmering light glazed over Beelzebub’s twitching form – boils and bruises smoothed over and left behind skin as healthy and radiant as the day they’d been created. Beelzebub’s inner darkness beat against them, a roaring torrent of discord that they couldn’t encourage or quell. No matter what, they truly loved Gabriel. They had for years, and that love had grown. It festered within them for so long, a little burst of light reignited deep within them. Thousands of years not only as a demon, but as the Prince of Hell undone by a soft touch and an adoring angel.

“Come now. We love you. You are so beautiful, Beelzebub. Let us see it.”

Their hardened cock was twitching in his hand – they hardly needed her encouragement, but the tension was too high. They needed to come desperately, but something held them a moment away. They leaked into Gabriel’s warm, un-calloused hand, lubing it up as his strokes began again. He glided across them quicker along their skin. Their hips bucked hungrily against his attention, earning coos of encouragement from the Archangel.

“Yes Beelzebub, that’s it… I love you so much.”

Their whimper was enough, but when they panted aloud – “Gabriel… Pleazzzze…” An unforgivable phrase for a demon, he hummed a golden pride. He bent over and pressed soft, openmouthed kisses along their chest. More and more lesions disappeared to be replaced with soft, shining trails. When he lingered on their nipples, pale rose and hard in desperate anticipation, they cried tout and a great pair of wings unfolded behind them. They had to be twelve feet across, and in spite of the typical demon mode, horrifically taken care of. Chunks of dried blood, open wounds uncleaned even by their own maggots. The gasp that hang through Heaven was enough to break a human’s ears. Even the practitioners were surprised – all save Gabriel.

He smiled sadly, his hands moving from their cock instead to groom their wings.

“My poor prince…” Beelzebub could only whine, their struggle intensifying again. “Shhh… I’ll take care of you.”

His hands began at their wings, pulling feathers back where they belonged, brushing away the tried muck and blood, and when the occasion called for it, pulling dead feathers out of their quicks. Michael, swallowing back a brief moment of disgust, followed suit, and soon enough, all three angels were working at the great pair of wings. Beelzebub still squirmed, but the longer they worked at it, the less they could fight it. Their wings had ached for so, so long, and finally, they were being attended to. Inner peace began radiating from within them, as much as any other angel in attendance. Their eyes closed, muscles unwound…

In short order, their wings had been cleaned. Uriel bent to kiss them, then Michael, and Gabriel. They did not resist – in fact, they leaned into their lips as far as the silk would allow.

“That’s it… Nearly there.”

Gabriel’s lips lingered on theirs, his hand starting to toy with their clit this time. They were soaking wet, body responding to their affections so subconsciously that they were only aware by the fire dancing on their skin.

“Pleaze… Oh Fu- please!”

Their whines turned into grins as Michael knelt beside the slab and took the head of their cock into her mouth. She took them deeper, tongue leaving long licks along their shaft. When Gabriel finally slipped two fingers into their needy pussy, it was too much.

Beelzebub came to a panting, shuddering, screeching orgasm. Every muscle in their body seized and let go, seemingly at random as they were purified from the outside in. Their wings fluttered, shoulders flung back against the slab. Thighs quaked and their cock shot hot, desperate cum across the table as Michael withdrew. The three stood back, watching with baited anticipation. Beelzebub’s pale eyes rolled back in their head. Finally, they came to a shuddering, weak stop as the orgasm wound down. They fell into blissful, unaware sleep, and, after another few moments of waiting, the three were greeted with their reward. Soft, glowing, peaceful light. A silenced buzzing. A demon turned angel, once unthinkable, laid before them.


End file.
